Venting and Plotting
by SeKaYa
Summary: Das Trimagische Turnier findet dieses Jahr in Hogwarts statt. Wie reagieren die vier Hauslehrer auf diese Ankündigung?


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling.

Anmerkung: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung von Sheankelors Story "Venting and Plotting". Diese Geschichte folgt "The Deal".

Inhalt: _Das Trimagische Turnier findet dieses Jahr in Hogwarts statt. Wie reagieren die vier Hauslehrer auf diese Ankündigung?_

* * *

**Venting and Plotting**

_**~ Forts. zu "The Deal" ~**_

eine Übersetzung

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Minerva lief einen engen Kreis in Filius' Büro. Ihre drei Kollegen verstanden ihren Zorn, wussten jedoch, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnten.

"Ein Turnier, hier? Sie wollen Schüler aus anderen Schulen hierher bringen?" Sie konnte nicht anders als die Fragen geradezu auszuspucken.

Pomona nickte langsam, als sie ihre eigenen Fragen hinzufügte. "Wo werden sie die zusätzlichen Schüler unterbringen? Unsere Schlafsäle sind voll, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie in einem Klassenzimmer hausen."

Minerva wirbelte abrupt herum und sah sie an, ihre Augen mit Erkennen geweitet. "Klassengröße! Wir werden _noch mehr_ Schüler in unseren Klassen haben."

Filius beugte sich vor, seine Stimme beruhigend. "Sie werden zumindest nicht diese Hausrivalität haben, die unsere Schüler haben."

"Nein, die ganze Schule wird sie als Rivalen sehen. Sie könnten sogar darin Erfolg haben, unsere Schüler zu einer vereinten Front gegen sie zusammenzubringen." Severus' Augen glommen mit zurückgehaltenem Amüsement, als er sah, wie Pomona und Minerva sich noch mehr sorgten.

"_Nicht hilfreich_, Severus." Filius bemerkte den amüsierten Blick und verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich, es war deine Absicht, nicht hilfreich zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Severus lehnte sich herüber, um nach einem Keks zu greifen. "Wir können uns genauso gut auf das schlimmste vorbereiten. Ich habe meiner Vorhersage einen … ah, Lichtblick hinzugefügt."

Minerva ließ sich in ihren Sitz fallen und starrte Severus an. "Du hast recht. Die ganze Schule wird gegen sie sein. Sie werden in unseren Gängen sein, in unseren Klassen, in der Großen Halle essen … wir werden auf sie aufpassen müssen. Sicherstellen, dass unsere schlimmsten Unruhestifter es nicht übertreiben."

Pomona wrang leicht ihre Hände, auch als sie ein wenig erleichtert seufzte. "Die meisten dieser Unruhestifter sind in deinem Haus, Minerva. Deinem und Severus'. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und Jordan … man wird ihnen sagen müssen, dass sie es ruhig angehen lassen sollen. Severus, diese Gruppe Sechstklässler - Blackwater, Minnieweather, und ihr stiller Begleiter, von dem wir alle wissen, dass sie ihn haben, auch wenn wir den Namen nicht kennen - sie werden ihre Köpfe unten halten müssen. Die Elfen sind _immer noch_ dabei, die Kerkergänge zu putzen, die sie letzte Woche grün und gelb gefärbt haben."

Drei von ihnen lächelten und die Mundwinkel von einem zuckten bei der Erinnerung. Die Gruppe hatte nicht in einem beliebten Teil der Kerker gearbeitet, die Gänge, die sie gestrichen hatten, wurde üblicherweise nur von Hufflepuffs und Slytherins frequentiert, aber sie hatten einen ordentlichen Job gemacht. Einige Teile waren in einem abstrakten Stil, andere gemalte Szenen, aber eines war ihnen gemein - nicht einmal die Türen waren von der Farbe verschont worden, noch weniger der Boden oder die Decke.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und nickte. "Ich werde mit meinen beiden reden. Ich glaube immer noch, dass der Dritte im Bunde ein Mitglied deines Hauses ist, Pomona."

"Ich werde mit meinem gesamten Haus sprechen, besonders mit den Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässlern."

"Das ändert nichts an dem Fakt, dass unsere Klassen größer werden. Unsere _UTZ_-Kurse obendrein!" Minerva trommelte auf der Armlehne, während sie versuchte, die Dynamik auszuarbeiten. "Und wir werden keine Ahnung von ihrem Stand haben, was sie gemacht habe, oder irgendetwas. Ja, sie sollen die besten der Schule sein, aber sie können wirklich gut in manchen Dingen sein, und wirklich schlecht in anderen." Sie warf Severus einen Blick zu und fuhr fort. "Das wird vor allem in deiner Klasse gefährlich werden. Du nimmst _nur_ die Besten der Besten in deine UTZ-Kurse auf, aber sie … wer weiß, was ihr Kriterium ist. Du könntest mit welchen enden, die kaum ein Annehmbar in ihren ZAGs geschafft haben. Das gilt für alle von uns."

Filius rückte etwas von Severus weg, als seine Stirn sich in noch etwas tiefere Furchen legte. Erst als das Stirnrunzeln sich legte und ein schmales Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dachte der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor an seine eigenen UTZ-Kurse - und das Chaos, das in ihnen entstehen würde.

Severus beugte sich vor, sein Lächeln unverändert. "Wir werden ihnen einen kleinen Test geben. Nichts _Beleidigendes_, nur um zu sehen, was sie bereits wissen, damit wir sie nicht in unseren Klassen _langweilen_."

"Und wenn sie schrecklich abschneiden, Severus? Was machen wir dann mit ihnen?" Pomona griff nach ihrem Scotch. Sie wartete auf seine Antwort, sich sicher, dass es etwas wäre, was sie alle gebrauchen konnten.

"Ich für meinen Teil werde die Mitglieder meiner UTZ-Kurse dazu verdonnern, ihnen zu helfen. Es wird meinen Schülern die Möglichkeit geben, die typischen Fehler bei Tränken, die sie als einfach erachten, zu erkennen - und wird sie dazu bringen, sich Wege auszudenken, diese Fehler zu korrigieren. Natürlich, ich werden denjenigen, die so schlecht sind, dass ich ihnen nicht erlauben kann, die Zeit meiner Schüler zu verschwenden, die sie für ihre eigenen Projekte brauchen, anbieten, Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken zu nehmen." Severus sah, wie eine nachdenkliche Miene sich bei den anderen dreien zeigte.

Minerva nickte. "Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Hat einer eine Idee, was wir wegen der Schulrivalität tun können?"

Sie schüttelten alle den Kopf und Severus meinte: "Vielleicht können Potter und seine Freunde uns mit der Angelegenheit helfen. Die anderen beiden Schulen könnten beschließen, den Jungen als Helden zu verehren, und der Rest unserer Schule könnte wie üblich mitziehen. Es würde ihnen etwas Gemeinsames bieten." Er hielt im Sprechen inne, als ein spekulatives Leuchten in Minervas Augen erschien. "Nicht, dass ich vorschlagen würde, uns auf seine Berühmtheit zu verlassen. Persönlich denke ich, wir sollten einfach so fortfahren, wie wir es immer tun. Wir kommen mit der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern gut klar, das hier würde nur ein kleiner Unterschied darin sein."

Filius sah zu Pomona. "Zurück zu deiner Ursprungsfrage. Wo werden wir die zusätzlichen Schüler unterbringen? Ich bin mir sicher, wir können sie auf die Schlafsäle aufteilen. Es könnte mit der Schulrivalität helfen."

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, sie bringen ihre eigenen Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten mit. Albus hat das gesagt, als ich vorhin mit ihm gesprochen habe."

"Du hast mit Albus gesprochen?" Filius beugte sich vor, sein Gesichtsausdruk aufmerksam. "Hatte er irgendwelche Antworten auf unsere Fragen?"

"Nein, er sagte, sie würden am dreißigsten Oktober kommen und sich unseren Schülern für alle Kurse anschließen, die gleich oder nahe an ihren aktuellen Stundenplänen sind, und wir werden einen Ball veranstalten." Minerva hielt inne und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Ich habe den Weihnachtsball vergseen. Das ist eine Tradition bei diesem Wettbewerb. Wir werden deswegen die ganze Schülerschaft über die gesamten Ferien hier haben."

"Was? Sie werden über die Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren? _Unsere_ Ferien?" Die Worte wurden den anderen dreien geradezu entrissen. Selbst Severus' Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen.

Sie nickte langsam, als sie sprach. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern am Rande des Schluchzens. "Unsere Ferien. Wir werden sie damit verbringen, sicherzustellen, dass unsere Schüler tanzen können, und damit, einen großen Tanzabend zu beaufsichtigen."

Die vier Freunde saßen da und starrten ins Leere, während sie zusahen, wie sich ihre Freizeit in Luft auflöste.

Severus war der erste, der sich von seiner Betroffenheit erholte. Er durchquerte den Raum und legte eine Hand auf Minervas Schulter. Er sprach in einer ruhigen und besänftigen Tonlage, so, dass jeder ihn hören konnte. "Du musst deinen Inneren Albus annehmen." Er bemerkte die schockierten Gesichter, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wir alle müssen unseren Inneren Albus annehmen. Wenn wir das tun, werden wir das schon schaffen."

Filius runzelte die Stirn. "Jedem Süßigkeiten und Tee anbieten und befremdliche Kleidung tragen?"

Jeder von ihnen, sogar Severus, mussten bei dieser Halbwahrheit auflachen.

"Uns in unserem Büro verstecken und Papierkram erledigen, bis wir am Lehrertisch erscheinen müssen?" Pomona lächelte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, sich in einem ihrer Gewächshäuser zu verstecken.

"Wenn man bedenkt, dass Albus sich mit dem Schulrat und dem Ministerium angelegt hat, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er recht hat, ist das nicht die falsche Zeit für so etwas?", fügte Minerva in dem Versuch hinzu, all die Arbeit, die Albus investierte, zu verteidigen.

Alle vier schauderten bei dem Gedanken, wissend, dass Minerva recht hatte. Pomona und Filius hatten sich über Albus' Arbeit lustig gemacht, aber sie wussten, dass er den ganzen Sommer und das Ende des letzten Schuljahres unermüdlich daran gearbeitet hatte, diesem Wettkampf ein Ende zu machen - oder es zumindest in einer der anderen Schulen stattfinden zu lassen.

Sie sah zu Severus auf. "Wenn ich an die letzten drei Jahre denke, dann will ich wirklich nicht wissen, was dieses uns bringen könnte."

Er drückte ihre Schulter leicht, bevor er losließ. "Wir werden dem gegenübertreten, wie wir es immer getan haben, aber mit einer Spur von Albus. Wir werden ruhig und gelassen auftreten, wie immer, während wir alles so hinbiegen, dass wir zumindest etwas Freizeit haben, so wie Albus es immer mit Menschen und Ereignissen tut. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir auf seine extravagantere Handschrift verzichten."

Severus nickte Filius und Pomona zu und sie erwiderten das Nicken. Dann ging er hinüber zum Tisch und griff nach seinem Glas. Er wandte sich zu den anderen drei um und fuhr fort: "UTZ-Kurse - wir werden damit einfach klar kommen müssen. Rivalitäten - die sind so normal, dass ich Zweifel habe, dass wir auch nur ins Schwitzen kommen, um mit den neuen fertig zu werden. Unruhestifter - die gibt es an jeder Schule und zumindest unsere zwei Hauptgruppen gehen nicht auf andere Schüler los. Potter und seine Bande - wir sind daran gewöhnt und werden einfach um die negativen Auswirkungen herumarbeiten, die überall dort auftauchen, wo er auftaucht."

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er es leicht schwenkte und den Bewegungen der Flüssigkeit zusah. Innerlich bewertete er ihre Zähflüssigkeit. "Die Sache, die uns am meisten beeinträchtigen und sich negativ auf das zweite Halbjahr und unsere Schüler auswirken wird, ist der Verlust unserer Ferienzeit. Ich weiß, als Hauslehrer sind wir daran gewöhnt, hier zu bleiben und die wenigen Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, die zurückbleiben, aber wir haben immer eine Zeit, in der wir entkommen können. Eine Zeit, in der wir tun können, was wir wollen, ohne die Gefahr einer Unterbrechung."

Severus sah ihnen in die Augen und lächelte. "Ich sage, wir handeln wie Albus und planen unsere freie Zeit. Wir können das unter uns ausarbeiten, wer zu welcher Zeit frei bekommt. Wir können uns dann abwechseln, um die Verantwortung dieser Person auf die anderen aufzuteilen."

Auf den Gesichtern der anderen bildeten sich langsam Lächeln, die Severus' wiederspiegelten.

Minerva sah hinüber zu Filius. "Wir brauchen einen Kalender, damit wir planen können."

Filius ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte einen hervor. Bald waren alle vier dabei, Daten auszusuchen und Pläne zu machen.

* * *

**E N D E**


End file.
